The present invention relates to a freezer alarm. More particularly, the invention relates to a freezer alarm for a freezer having an opening and a wall at the opening. The wall has an inside surface in the freezer, an outside surface out of the freezer and an edge at the opening between the inside and outside surfaces.
Objects of the invention are to provide a freezer alarm of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, installable in an instant in any freezer of any type, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to warn when the temperature in the freezer rises to a level which is unsafe for maintaining food frozen therein.